Game of Thrones-Temporada 1
La primera temporada de la serie Game of Thrones comenzó a filmarse a mediados del año 2010 y se estrenó el 17 de abril de 2011. Consiste de 10 episodios. La Primera Temporada se basa en Juego de Tronos, la primera novela de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martin. George R. R. Martin es el guionista del octavo episodio, cuyo título es "Por el lado de la punta" (título original en inglés "The Pointy End"). Reparto y personajes Artículo principal: Lista de actores de la serie de televisión *Mark Addy como Robert Baratheon *Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy *Sean Bean como Eddard «Ned» Stark *Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Jaime Lannister *Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister *Michelle Fairley como Catelyn Tully *Aidan Gillen como Petyr «Meñique» Baelish *Jack Gleeson como Joffrey Baratheon *Iain Glen como Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington como Jon Nieve *Lena Headey como Cersei Lannister *Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark *Harry Lloyd como Viserys Targaryen *Richard Madden como Robb Stark *Rory McCann como Sandor «Perro» Clegane *Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams como Arya Stark *Jason Momoa como Khal Drogo *Ron Donachie como Rodrik Cassel *Julian Glover como el Gran Maestre Pycelle *Amrita Acharia como Irri *Donald Sumpter como Maestre Luwin *Conleth Hill como Varys *Jerome Flynn como Bronn *Susan Brown como Septa Mordane *Roxanne McKee como Doreah *Ian McElhinney como Barristan Selmy *Mark Stanley como Grenn *Josef Altin como Pypar *Elyes Gabel como Rakharo *Jamie Sives como Jory Cassel *Esme Bianco como Ros *Kristian Nairn como Hodor *James Cosmo como Jeor Mormont *Francis Magee como Yoren *Gethin Anthony como Renly Baratheon *Luke McEwan como Rast *John Bradley como Samwell Tarly *Eugene Simon como Lancel Lannister *Callum Wharry como el príncipe Tommen Baratheon *Aimee Richardson como la princesa Myrcella Baratheon *Owen Teale como Ser Alliser Thorne *Emun Elliott como Marillion *Natalia Tena as Osha *Charles Dance como Tywin Lannister *Joseph Mawle como Benjen Stark *Art Parkinson como Rickon Stark *Wilko Johnson como Ilyn Payne *Peter Vaughan como el maestre Aemon *Miltos Yerolemou como Syrio Forel *Dominic Carter como Janos Slynt *Kate Dickie como Lady Lysa Arryn *Lino Facioli como Lord Robin Arryn *Clive Mantle como Gran Jon Umber *Mia Soteriou como Mirri Maz Duur *Ian Gelder como Kevan Lannister *Roger Allam como Magister Illyrio Mopatis *Joe Dempsie como Gendry *Conan Stevens como Gregor Clegane *Finn Jones como Loras Tyrell *Sibel Kekilli como Shae *Sahara Knite como Armeca Episodios Se acerca el Invierno *Título original: Winter is Coming *Director: Tim Van Patten *Guinistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 17 de abril de 2011 El rey Robert Baratheon de los Siete Reinos viaja al Norte para ofrecerle a su viejo amigo Eddard "Ned" Stark, Guardián del Norte y Señor de Invernalia, el puesto de Mano del Rey. La esposa de Ned, Catelyn, recibe una carta de su hermana Lysa que implica a miembros de la familia real en el asesinato de su marido Jon Arryn, la anterior Mano del Rey. Bran, uno de los hijos de Ned y Catelyn, descubre a la reina Cersei y a su hermano Jaime teniendo relaciones sexuales. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del Mar Angosto, el príncipe exiliado Viserys Targaryen forja una alianza para recuperar el Trono de Hierro: dará a su hermana Daenerys en matrimonio al salvaje dothraki Khal Drogo a cambio de su ejército. El Camino Real *Título original: The Kingsroad *Director: Tim Van Patten *Guinistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 24 de abril de 2011 Tras aceptar su nuevo rol como Mano del Rey, Ned parte hacia Desembarco del Rey con sus hijas Sansa y Arya. Jon Nieve, el hijo bastardo de Ned, se dirige al Muro para unirse a la Guardia de la Noche. Tyrion Lannister, el hermano menor de la Reina, decide no ir con el resto de la familia real al sur y acompaña a Jon en su viaje al Muro. Viserys sigue esperando su momento de ganar el Trono de Hierro y Daenerys centra su atención en aprender cómo gustarle a su nuevo esposo, Drogo. Lord Nieve *Título original: Lord Snow *Director: Brian Kirk *Guinistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 1 de mayo de 2011 Ned se une al Consejo Privado del Rey en Desembarco del Rey, la capital de los Siete Reinos, y descubre la mala administración que sufre Poniente. Catelyn decide ir de incógnito al sur para alertar a su esposo de los Lannister. Arya inicia su entrenamiento con la espada. Bran despierta tras su caída y no recuerda nada. Jon se entrena para adaptarse a su nueva vida en el Muro. Daenerys comienza a asumir su rol como khaleesi de Drogo y se enfrenta a Viserys. Tullidos, bastardos y cosas rotas *Título original: Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things *Director: Brian Kirk *Guinistas: Bryan Cogman *Fecha de estreno: 8 de mayo de 2011 Ned busca pistas para tratar de explicar la muerte de Jon Arryn. Robert celebra un torneo en honor a Ned. Jon toma medidas para proteger a Samwell Tarly, otro recluta de la Guardia de la Noche, de los abusos del resto de sus compañeros. Viserys, frustrado, se enfrenta a su hermana. Sansa sueña con una vida como reina de Joffrey. Catelyn, de camino a Invernalia, acude a los aliados de su padre para apresar a Tyrion al creerle culpable del intento de asesinato de Bran. El Lobo y el León *Título original: The Wolf and the Lion *Director: Brian Kirk *Guinistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 15 de mayo de 2011 Robert y Ned discuten sobre cómo deben manejar la alianza entre los Targaryen y los dothraki. Catelyn lleva a Tyrion hasta el Nido de Águilas, la casa de su hermana Lysa. Las noticias de la captura de Tyrion llegan a Desembarco del Rey y Jaime le exige respuestas a Ned. Una corona de oro *Título original: A Golden Crown *Director: Daniel Minahan *Guinistas: Jane Espenson, David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 22 de mayo de 2011 Viserys amenaza la seguridad de Daenerys cuando Drogo se niega a pagar la deuda. Ned gobierna desde el Trono de Hierro mientras el rey Robert sale de caza y descubre el secreto que Jon Arryn averiguó antes de morir. Ganas o Mueres *Título original: You Win or You Die *Director: Daniel Minahan *Guinistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 29 de mayo de 2011 Ned se enfrenta a Cersei por la muerte de Jon Arryn. Un herido Robert nombra a Ned regente hasta que su hijo Joffrey sea mayor de edad. Ned pide ayuda a Meñique para asegurar la cooperación de la Guardia de la Ciudad en caso de que los Lannister no colaboren y revela que Joffrey no es hijo de Robert, sino de Jaime, lo que convierte a Stannis Baratheon, hermano mayor de Robert, en el verdadero heredero. Meñique, no obstante, traiciona a Ned y este es apresado y sus hombres asesinados. Jon toma los votos de la Guardia de la Noche. Drogo convoca a su ejército para invadir Poniente tras descubrir que Robert conspiraba para envenenar a Daenerys. Por el lado de la punta *Título original: The Pointy End *Director: Daniel Minahan *Guinistas: George R. R. Martin *Fecha de estreno: 5 de junio de 2011 Robb convoca a los banderizos de su padre para ir en su rescate. Sansa suplica a Joffrey para salvar la vida de Ned. Jon y la Guardia de la Noche se preparan para enfrentarse a un antiguo enemigo del otro lado del Muro. El ejército de Drogo marcha al oeste hacia los Siete Reinos. Baelor *Título original: Baelor *Director: Alan Taylor *Guinistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 12 de junio de 2011 Los familias Stark y Lannister se preparan para combatir entre ellos. Tyrion lleva a sus aliados bárbaros a la batalla, mientras que Robb y Catelyn negocian para obtener la ayuda de Lord Walder Frey. Con Drogo moribundo debido una herida infectada, Daenerys utiliza la magia de una maegi para salvarle la vida. El maestre Aemon revela a Jon su parentesco con los Targaryen y el precio de la lealtad, ya que éste está preocupado por los eventos que no conciernen al Muro. En un último intento para salvarse y a sus hijas, Ned confiesa falsamente su conspiración y declara a Joffrey como el legítimo heredero al Trono de Hierro. Joffrey lo ejecuta sin tener en cuenta su declaración. Fuego y Sangre *Título original: Fire and Blood *Director: Alan Taylor *Guinistas: David Benioff y D. B. Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 19 de junio de 2011 Tras la ejecución de Ned, los norteños proclaman a Robb como su Rey. Con Jaime capturado por los Stark, Lord Tywin Lannister asigna a su hijo Tyrion como Mano del Rey para mantener a Joffrey y Cersei bajo control. Jon abandona su puesto en el Muro para vengar a su padre, pero sus amigos lo persiguen y lo convencen para quedarse. La Guardia de la Noche parte a una expedición más allá del Muro. El hijo nonato de Daenerys muere y Drogo se encuentra en estado vegetativo debido a la magia de la maegi traidora. Incapaz de soportar la ruina de su marido, Daenerys termina con su vida y prepara una pira funeraria en la que quema a la ''maegi '' viva junto con el cuerpo de Drogo y sus tres huevos de dragón. Además, ella misma entra en la pira y cuando esta se apaga Daenerys se eleva, sana y salva, flanqueada por tres dragones recién nacidos. Producción El rodaje principal de la primera temporada dio comienzo el 26 de julio de 2010. Las localizaciones principales fueron el Paint Hall Studio de Belfast (Irlanda del Norte), y Malta, que sustituyó a Marruecos. Carncastle, Shane's Castle, Castle Ward, Magheramorne y Tollymore Forest Park en Irlanda del Norte; y Doune Castle en Escocia, fueron, además, otras localizaciones en las que se filmó el episodio piloto en 2009. Éste costó entre cinco y diez millones de dólares, y la primera temporada completa entre cincuenta y sesenta millones. Banda Sonora Original thumb|260px|Portada oficial de la BSOLa BSO de la primera temporada de Game of Thrones fue compuesta por Ramin Djawadi. Fue lanzada el 28 de junio de 2011. La componen 29 pistas, con una duración total de 01:06:12 horas. Pistas Referencias y Notas Esta página usa información de la Wikipedia en español. El contenido original se encuentra en Anexo: Episodios de Game of Thrones. La lista de referencias puede ser encontrada en la misma página. La información sobre la BSO ha sido sacada de Game of Thrones Wiki . Como Hielo y Fuego Wiki, todas las contribuciones están hechas bajo la licencia CC-BY-SA. Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV)